tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Envoy
The Envoy aka Harbringer of Hope is TF2 scout who took Administrator's place after they overthrowed by The Judge in alternate dimension of TF2 Freaks Universe aka The Orb. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty, and planning to serve as main antagonist in short story, Sins of Authorities. His battle theme is Undertale - Megalovania OST. Origin Wakefield Watcher is one of The Judge’s latest designs before New Era Emerges story arc. Before becoming The Envoy, Wakefield witnesses the genocidal of TF mercenaries first hand from Cult of Undead while station in Mossrock as BLU scout. During the genocide, Wakefield and his well-bonded team include his boyfriend, BLU soldier desperate to fight off against horde of undead knights by teaming up with RED team. When undead knights overrun the base, Wakefield helplessly watched his team and lover died after realizing he lost both his arms and legs. Before the knights could claim Wakefield’s life, one of seven Heroes, Golden Archer arrived killing the rest of the horde, saving Wakefield. At his unconscious state, Golden Archer whispers to him an apology before taken to hospital. Wakefield survived the genocide at the cost of his own job, leaving him helpless on the street. When the Judge took over the world searches the suitable host for latest experiments to defend against future threats. Aware others didn’t survive the intense experiment, Wakefield desperately volunteers after The Judge’s motive for his chance to step forward to defend the future for humanity. Wakefield successfully survived the experiments with new limbs attach to his body and become The Judge’s Harbinger of Hope, also known as The Envoy. Appearance The Envoy is a BLK scout wearing blue Boston Watch , Junkyard Jackboots , blue Two-Dimensional Topper . He has gold eyes. But his eyes glow in Fire Horns and Villainous Violet effects while changing his iris to royal blue-white pupil when he activates K-Trigger. Personality & Behaviours The Envoy often shows seriously intimidating with cold and apatheic expression. However, his apatheic reveals to be a mask hiding his emotional breakdown through his post-traumatic stress disorder on genocide. His loss of love ones and teammate also affected his mentality as result of his drastic change to supress his emotions in order to maintain his new found powers. When his mentality triggered, The Envoy lashes out his hatred and wrath, making him the most dangerous individuals among TF2 Freaks as he takes the huge blame on Colonel Order and Lord Tippler for his loss. Despite his intimidating appearance, The Envoy often minding his own business while strolling around the city unless someone pick the fight with him. Powers & Abilities *Enhance Condition – As metamage, he has enhanced speed, durability, endurance, agility and balance. After The Judge carefully select genetic and mystical spells bound to him, Wakefield’s body enable to act on his own, creating automatic reflexes on incoming attacks. He’s also enabled to sense oncoming danger under 10-meter radius even if fast speed projectile like sniper rifle or freaks with supernatural speed. **When triggering automatic reflexes, The Envoy can use up to 10 seconds before 20 seconds cooldown. *Enhance Combat – Despite his keep away tactics, The Envoy is no stranger to close combat thanks to automatic reflexes. However, he only shown two techniques through combat styles at high-level speed, allowing him to move faster than blink of an eye and jabbing his finger like firing a sniper rifle. *Sin Detection – After Wakefield gone through arcane experiments, his spirit enables to detect sins of the beings. In short, he can detect the sins their souls including undead, cyborgs and demons. With this abilities, The Envoy can use it to determine their sins in order to place his effectiveness on his K-Trigger. *K-Trigger – Thanks to intense arcane experiments, Wakefield’s not only enable to detect their sin, but enable to induce karma upon them, gradually increase his attack damage. If the user carries their sins regardless of their beings and crimes, the effects will be severely dangerous if the individuals commited too much. Luckily, his ability didn’t work casually, require the user to activate it manually. *Various bomb spells – Wakefield has numerous spells of bomb, this allow him to go offense, defense and support. His bombs include: **Healing bomb used to heal his allies instantly through blast radius. **Bubble bombs casted through finger snapping. This defensive utility allow him to create wave of bubbles capable of shielding him from attacks and traps to lure his opponent close enough for detonation. **Rocket bomb usually blast with one hand inspired from Private Funnyman’s Dishonor Rocket. Unlike Private Funnyman, he can create wave of rocket bombs through hand motions before launching at his opponent like homing missiles. However, he can create up to 50 rocket bombs only if he decided to go all out, but left vulnerable from limited magic. **Humanoid bomb turns anyone into bomb by piercing his hand on the body while casting the spell simultaneously, instantly killing anyone in single yet devastating spell. Unfortunately, it’s extremely high-risk and often not using it if he’s facing multiple opponents. Thus, only using his final technique either at assassination or one on one combat situations. Faults & Weakness Wakefield is very powerful, but K-Trigger has yet to unlock his full potential. He’s also has the lowest durability compare to other freaks and can be easily struggle to face any Mighty Glacier freaks like Soldine, Weaselcake or CyborHeavy within the short run. Even without super strength, a single hit from rocket launcher can also knock him back with ease, making him both glass canon and fragile speedster. While his attacks are versatile in range, Wakefield usually prefer to keep away tactics along with bomb spells as utilities over raw power. This ended up focusing on keeping his opponent at distance until finding the right moment to close in for fatal blow, making him specailzed in range over close combat. His Rocket bomb spell may be intimidating, but fast enough freaks can be avoid and work around the attack since the rocket flies the same speed to average rocket launcher. It also unable to bypass special defensive shield like Medic's regular Projectile Shield or Orangeman 's Shield. However, his true weakness came not only his abilities but his heart. His K-Trigger only work against freaks commited their worst sins and didn't work against good hearted nature like Polite Spy, Johann Van Windhoek, Intelligent Heavy or even harmless animal freaks like Spycrab . Even if they did, his K-Trigger wouldn't be effective if they commit small crimes including freaks that kill with short temper and freaks that fight for justice. When mentally triggered, his attack becomes relentless and aggressive at the cost of becoming easily predictable and vulnerable against smarter opponent work on his blind rage, making him straight forward individual. Trivia *The Envoy reveals to be dimensional counterpart of deceased freak, Destroyer . Like the Judge, The Envoy only exists after Destroyer’s death, but shares similar ability to his counterpart as explosive users. Unlike his counterpart, The Envoy has personalities and less eager in combat while struggle to overcome his mental illness. *While the Envoy takes inspiration other TF2 Freaks, Destoryer. He’s also takes largely inspiration from Undertale through genocidal route against Sans. *Aside working as ambassador in alternate dimension, he’s also took over TF Industries as Administrator. *The Envoy’s mental illness help feeding the creator’s idea of creating freaks with mental disorder as true weakness over regular stats. *The Envoy is describe to be a twink before the genocide from Cult of Undead, implying his age close to Slash Midnighter at late 20s before New Era Emerges. *While his bomb spells have limited explosive power, his rocket bombs at maximum numbers can level Stonehenge, which is around 1464.89 square meter. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Created by a Freak Category:Freak Hunters Category:True Neutral beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magicians Category:Near-normal Category:Glass Cannons Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Martial Artists